Hidden Plot
by Eidorian999
Summary: 'If you can hear my voice, please help' Three heads snapped up, with one thought in their head: I have to go.  AU of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, first season. Get ready to say hello to no one, but three magical girls!


**Well, this is a first for me. Never done a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfic. But I've gotta say, I'm pretty hopeful about the prospects for it.**

**I'm ridiculously proud of what I've come up with. It's basically an AU version of the first season of MGLN. Don't expect any updates for this for quite some time, however.**

**This fic starts just after the Jewel Seeds have been lost from their transport.**

* * *

><p>Yuuno picked himself up off the cold metal floor with a groan, cradling his head gingerly.<p>

"Did anyone get the name of the starship that hit me?" he muttered before giving himself a mental shake. He couldn't afford to have a mental breakdown. Something had clearly hit the ship he was on (The White Wing, his still-punch-drunk mind supplied) hard enough to knock people right off their feet. While the White Wing was only an S-class transport, it still had a large enough mass that such a thing should have been nearly impossible in inter-dimensional space.

"Defender," he said, getting on his feet and giving his head a good shake to clear the last vestiges of punch-drunkenness. "What happened?"

"As far as I can tell, something hit us," replied the female voice of his Intelligent Device, Defender of Wisdom. "There was an alert just before you hit your head, you might not remember. That was a nasty knock you took. But whatever it was, it must have come out of nowhere, I barely registered the alert before we were hit."

"In that case, we need to find out," he replied, flicking his mind toward the bridge of the ship to establish real-time contact, a blue holographic screen appearing in front of him.

"This is Yuuno Scrya to the bridge. What on Mid just happened?"

"Scrya! You're still alive?" The screen flickered before showing the captain of the White Wing, a blonde, heavyset man with brown eyes named Marcus Olsson.

"Don't open you door Scrya," the man continued. "Whatever you do, don't open that door!"

Yuuno cast a brief glance at the unoffending rectangle of metal. "Why not?"

"Because it's the only thing between you and dying in inter-dimensional space! That's why! Whatever hit us blew off an entire section of the ship. If it had hit just a few seconds earlier, you wouldn't be having a conversation with me right now!" He could only gulp in response.

"In that case captain, I'd like to request your permission to teleport directly to the bridge."

"Granted. Get up here now, there's more bad news."

He quickly channelled his magic through Defender, the normal Mid-Type focus circle forming beneath his feet in green light. A brief stretching sensation later, he was on the bridge, face to face with Marcus.

"Scrya, those Lost Logia of yours, the Jewel Seeds?"

"Yes Sir? What about them?"

They're not on the ship anymore."

"What!" He clamped his hand to his mouth instantly. Marcus wasn't a man you wanted to seem insubordinate with.

"Relax boy, your reaction's understandable. You spent several months digging up that place where you found 'em, only natural to be concerned about them going missing."

"What happened to them?"

"They were on the section of the ship that got blasted off. But I'm afraid that's not the worst part." He frowned.

"According to our sensor operator, a teleport opened up right on top of the Jewel Seeds. Half a second later, we lost their signal. Good news, though, is that he's pretty sure he tracked down where they landed. And Scrya, I'm afraid this is where you come in.

"You're the only non-essential person on this ship at the moment, and we can't afford to let those Jewel Seeds go loose on some random planet that hasn't even discovered magic yet. You need to go after them, and try to prevent a dimensional disaster from occurring. Go fetch those other two devices of yours from engineering, then we'll teleport you out."

"Captain, Raising Heart hasn't been fully functional for anyone, and we don't even know if the Belkan device is active at all!"

"I know that Scrya! But the simple fact of the matter is that you're going to be chasing down a set of Class-2 Lost Logia! Child prodigy at shielding magic or not, you're going to need help! I want you to get some of the locals to help you, and unless they have a device, they're going to be worse than useless!"

"Understood captain. I'll be on my way then."

* * *

><p>'Sankt Kaiser damn it,' Yuuno thought as he slowly lost his grip on consciousness. 'Only one Jewel Seed sealed, and I'm already badly wounded. Maybe I should have used Defender instead of Raising Heart. At least she's fully functional…' A green flash of light enveloped him just before he lost his grip on the world, leaving nothing behind but a badly wounded ferret and a red jewel on a string.<p>

'Help me!'

Three girls walking through the woods near their homes stopped dead.

"Did… you guys hear that?" asked a brunette hesitantly.

"You mean… that call for help?" said a blonde.

"I think it came from this way," said the final girl, a purplette, running further into the forest.

* * *

><p>Yuuno scowled into the night. He was badly wounded, had lost most of his magic, and that Sankt-Kaiser-accursed entity formed by the Jewel Seed had not only completely recovered, but grown even stronger, if what he was sensing was accurate. And it was definitely moving in his direction.<p>

'It must have found more Jewel Seeds,' he thought. 'And now it's coming to finish what it started. If that thing goes on a rampage it'll all be my fault. I can't let that happen. Looks like Captain Marcus was right. I need to ask the locals for help.' He fed a little of his remaining power into the three devices he was carrying, one with his current form, the other still with his human form, and sent a message.

'If you can hear my voice, please help!'

Across the city, the heads of three best friends snapped up from their work, with one thought running through their minds.

'I have to go.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Yuuno has his own Intelligent Device. Yes, he also has Raising Heart, and yes, he's also carrying a Belkan device. The reasons for this WILL be explained. Much, much later on. *gleefully rubs hands together* Let's just say there's a hidden mastermind in this AU, one that NO-ONE will see coming, of that, I am certain. The best part is, they're perfectly canon! I mean, yeah, they never say anything, and I'm not at all sure that they are indeed what I think they are, but meh. There's no evidence to the contrary! And to my mind, that's as good as it being canon!<strong>

**Well, I'm sure you're starting to get sick of me rambling. I think I'll end it there.**

**-Eidorian999**


End file.
